Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-8}{10n} - \dfrac{10}{10n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-8 - (10)}{10n}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-18}{10n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{-9}{5n}$